


Zoom Meeting

by Tuiccim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, bucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim
Summary: There is no plot, only smut. You have a Zoom meeting and Bucky has an itch he wants to scratch.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Zoom Meeting

“You look gorgeous, Doll. Why are you so dressed up? I thought we were staying home today.” Bucky looks you up and down.   
“I have a Zoom conference. It should only take 45 minutes.” You answer while pouring yourself a cup of coffee.   
Bucky wraps his arms around you from behind and kisses the side of your neck. "You smell good, too."   
"Bucky, no." You giggle, knowing exactly where his mind has gone.  
"You're wearing a skirt, Doll. You know what that does to me." Bucky's hands slide to your hips and he pulls you against him, grinding into your ass.   
"Buck, I have a conference in five minutes. Be good and as soon as it's over, I'll let you do whatever you want with me." You smile seductively.   
"Anything?" Bucky's voice is husky.   
"Mmhmm." You turn in his arms and kiss him before sitting at the table to login.   
Bucky sprawls out on the couch and scrolls through his phone, occasionally glancing at you. The conference proves to be boring, but it's required by your job. About 20 minutes in, you catch Bucky staring at you again. You pull his dog tags out of your shirt and begin playing with them. He leans forward as he watches you. He loves when you have his dog tags on. It stirs an instinctual possessiveness when he sees them on your neck. You drag one of the tags back and forth across the part of your chest exposed by your V cut shirt. Bucky lets out a low growl and you reign in your smirk.   
After a minute, you drop the name tag and lean back in your chair. You pull your skirt up as you cross your legs exposing the stockings and garter you had put on this morning. You hear Bucky let out a low groan. You rub your hands up and down your legs and play with the straps of the garter. You're enjoying teasing him.   
Twenty minutes left in the meeting and you notice Bucky moving towards you. You glance at him, but the conference director is addressing you.  
"Have you found that when you use the software?" The director asks.  
"I have. It can-" Your legs are suddenly yanked apart under the table and you try to contain your gasp. "Ah, excuse me. It can be a useful tool." As you speak, your skirt is pushed up and you feel Bucky's lips on your thighs. You put yourself on mute. "Bucky, what the hell are you doing?"  
"You were being a little tease, so I'm giving you what you wanted. Not even wearing any panties, Doll." He chuckles.   
"Less than 20 minutes, Bucky. That's all that's left. Now, be good." You seeth.   
"I can make you come before it's over." Bucky's fingers rub against your folds. "Already wet for me, Doll. How can I resist having a taste?"  
"Bucky-" Your words are cut off as he pulls you forward on your seat and attacks your clit with his tongue. You are desperately attempting to keep your composure on camera, but Bucky's tongue is talented and he knows just how to make you pant.   
His tongue circles around your clit, occasionally flicking it, and he presses a finger just barely inside of you. He's such a fucking tease. He knows you love to be filled. To be so full of his fingers, tongue, and especially that glorious cock, but he's just barely pressing a finger in, then two. Enough to make you squirm and feel needy for more but not enough to really stretch you.   
You are doing everything you can to hold in your moans and keep a straight face for the camera. Twelve minutes left. Oh, God, you don't know if you can hold out that long.   
"Ms. Y/N, do you agree with that assessment?" The conference director addresses you again.   
You unmute your microphone, "I, uhm, I believe that's accurate. It can be customized via the settings if needed." As you speak, Bucky redoubles his efforts on your clit.  
"Excellent." The director turns his attention away from you and you quickly hit mute.   
"I'm gonna fuck you and then kill you after this, Barnes." You murmur.   
Bucky chuckles against your core and the vibrations make the coil in you tighten even more. He presses his two fingers in just a little further and swirls his tongue around your clit faster.   
You grab his hair with one hand and try to pull him away, but it's no use. He just grunts at your efforts.   
"Oh, baby girl. I've got a taste of you now and I'm not stopping til you come all over my face." He flicks your clit with his tongue and chuckles when you let out a whimper. "Shhhh, Doll. Don't want anyone to know what's happening off camera, do ya?"  
Eight minutes left. You feel his teeth scrape lightly on your clit and nearly makes you cross your eyes. The man knows how to play you like a fiddle. His tongue is sinful.   
You look at your face on the screen again and attempt to school your features so as not to give away your current state. You can no more concentrate on the meeting than fly at this moment. Bucky is sucking on your clit and you feel like you might explode. Just as you feel you might teeter off the edge he pulls back and kisses your thighs.  
"Bucky Barnes, you are a fucking tease." You murmur. This earns you a flick to the clit with his tongue and you jump a little in your seat.   
Five minutes. You can hold out for five more minutes, right? But, oh, God, he starts pressing his fingers in a little farther and you feel them playing against your g spot. You are breathing heavily and your bottom half is squirming uncontrollably.   
"Come on, pretty baby. Cum while you're on camera. You know you want to let go. I can feel your legs trembling." Bucky teases before sucking on your clit again. His fingers fuck you shallowly but enough to hit your g spot with each thrust. You bite your lip and try to hold out. Three minutes. No, you can't, you can't stop the wave of pleasure that flashes through you. Bucky's tongue laves over your clit as you buck against him. You grit your teeth to keep from crying out.   
"Ms. Y/N, anything to add?" Comes the voice from the computer.   
Quickly unmuting the computer, you flash a smile, "No. Thank you so much for your time."   
As the rest of the conference expresses gratitude and says goodbye you slam the laptop closed and slide out of your seat to the floor. Bucky is on you in a flash, pushing the chair away with such force it clatters to its side, and has you laid back on the floor kissing you frantically. You reach for the band of his sweatpants and push them down. He knows you're hungry for it. You crave being filled. After his teasing, you are near mad with wanting. As soon as he springs free you line him up with your entrance and he presses home. His thrusts are hard and primal. You grab onto his ass, encouraging him on.   
"Harder, baby, harder. Fuck. You feel so good inside me." You are already coiled so tight again. It only takes a few more thrusts and you are arching up as you cry out your release.   
"Fuck, Doll. Feel you clenching me. Fuck." Bucky groans out as he reaches his peak.   
You lay together on the floor, halfway under the table, the toppled chair next to you and both your clothes in disarray. Your breathing returns to normal after some time, but the two of you stay staring at each other. Small smiles and light touches drift between you until finally you lean in to kiss him.   
"Can we go for round two on a softer surface?" You smirk.   
"Definitely, I think I have rug burn on my knees." Bucky chuckles as the two of you head to the bedroom.


End file.
